Konkurs:Dreams Of Paradise
thumb|left|Dreams of ParadiseDreams Of Paradise - konkurs organizowany przez Lilyness - tymczasową królową nieba. Polega on na sofaniu się w czasie. Jest połączeniem ZoEF i Konkurs:Być jak kameleon. Zapisy rozpoczęły się 29.11.2014, a konkurs skończył się 22.01.2015 r. Wygrali go Kretes102, Api, olexo2 i Czarnoksiężnik. Zasady Każdy uczestnik otrzymywał własną postać (czasem uczestnicy sami tworzyli sobie postacie, bo komuś się wybitnie nie chciało). Postać opisywana była przez opis i kilka "statystyk": *Siła *Emocje *Kreatywność *Inteligencja *Relacje Nie ma określonej liczby statystyk (ma być ich tyle, by dobrze określić postać). Uczestnicy tworzą avatar na podstawie opisu i statystyk. Następnie podczas soboty i niedzieli biorą udział w 10-11 różnych konkurencjach, które pokazują realia danej epoki. Ogólny ranking #'Api - 56 500' #'Kretes102 - 43 510' #'Czarnoksiężnik - 25 830' #Z. Art - 21 040 #Autor8 - 19 650 #Doktor - 17 850 + darmowa przepustka na badanie psychiatryczne #'olexo2 - 13 060' #Mątek - 3 160 #dawid6 - 2 200 #Izzy, Kacper98 - 1 000 Plany Konkurs miał być dłuższy, a konkurencje miały być ciekawe. Do tego Paredejs Edyszyn zakończonych konkursów miały dalej się odbywać (odbyła się tylko jedna). Ogłoszono również, że kolejnymi konkurencjami w DoP będzie PRL, a ostatnią Wielkie Odkrycia Geograficzne. Niestety, żaden plan się nie spełnił, gdyż konkurs przedwcześnie się zakończył. Paradajs Edyszyn dawnych konkurencji Konkurs:X z Y 2 Miała być, ale coś nie wyszło. thumb|Obrazek działowy wersji Paradajs, która niestety nigdy się nie odbyła. Konkurs:Potworiada 28.12.2014 odbył się odcinek Potworiady: Paradejs Edyszyn. thumb|left|Najsłynniejsze pytanie z Familiady (obrazek P:PE) Niby wygrali go Kacper, Autor, Izzy i Api zgarniając nieskończoność punktów. Niestety, to było za mało by pokonać próg wyborczy zwycięstwa i nie wygrali. Dawno, dawno temu.. Jeszcze przed historią. thumb|Dawno, dawno temu.. Jeszcze przed historią Uczestnicy *Dawid6 - Muhamed Dave *Mątek - Mutter Omama *Z. Art - M. Aczuga *Doktor - Doktorus Doktorański *Czarnoksiężnik - Czarnuk Księżnik *Autor8 - Autorkun Prapierwszy *Api - Kikuchia Kara *Kretes102 - Temudżinkolocrny *olexo2 - Praloktor T-lexo Fabuła W pewnej typowej prehistorycznej wiosce, żyje sobie król tyran, który nie zachowuje się prawidłowo. Cała fabuła opiera się na obaleniu tego pana (czyli szerzenie przemocy wśród nieletnich) i podburzenie ludu do rewolucji. Wbrew pozorom, nie jest to aż tak proste. Król jest skąpcem, więc żeby dostać się na audiencje do niego, trzeba zdobyć 8.600 piesos. Ostatecznie znudzeni taką rozrywką, Czarnuk i Autorkun, uknuli pewny plan. Otóż Autor pożyczył Czarnemu kilka piesos, ten wziął i zabił króla, a potem ustanowił pierwszy rząd w historii (które ma tylko ministra finansów i premiera). Konkurencje #1 - Konkurs rzeźbiarski Salvadoryk postanowił zorganizować konkurs rzeźbiarski. Tematem jest jak najbardziej komiczna karykatura króla wioski. Ma być przeładowana groteską, a także wyciągać na światło dzienne jego największe wady. Ma być swoistą propagandą rewolucyjną, która podburzy lokalną ludność do obalenia tyrana. Najlepszą rzeźbę zrobił Kretes102. #2 - The Sexy Dino The Sexy Dino to nic innego jak konkurs, polegający na stworzeniu jak najładniejszej kreacji dla swojego dinozaura. Jest to taka prehistoryczna wersja.. Top Model. Organizuje ją lokalny fanatyk mody, Bumgharwarten Krupah-Skorupah. Może inicjatywa na konkurs jest zdecydowanie dziwna, ale przynajmniej cena wydaje się całkiem sensowna. Najlepszy strój zrobił dawid6. #3 - The Cave Art Ten konkurs organizują lokalni fanatycy siedzenia w jaskiniach. Twierdzą, że ich miejsce zamieszkania powinno być upiększone przeróżnymi rysunkami, malowidłami i innymi tego typu. Najlepsze malunki zrobili Czarnoksiężnik i Kretes102. #4 - Wojny mamutów Wojny mamutów to tutejsza tradycja. Odbywają się co roku i przynoszą chyba najwięcej emocji w całym roku. Ale o co chodzi? Hmm.. To niezbyt skomplikowane. Jeśli masz już mamuta, a zakładamy że masz, wykonaj jak najpotężniejszą zbroję dla niego. Jeśli twój mamut potrafi stać na dwóch łapach, albo i... na nich jeszcze chodzić, możesz równie dobrze stworzyć dla niego broń. Zrób to tak, aby twój mamut wygrał walkę na śmierć i życie z innymi, złymi i niezbyt ładnymi przeciwnikami. Najlepszą zbroję zrobił Czarnoksiężnik i Z. Art. #5 - Kącik Kamiennych Serc Kącik kamiennych serc również ogłosił mały konkurs. Organizacja ta nie przepada za miłością. Uważa ją za totalnie zbędne uczucie, niepotrzebne nikomu do życia. Z tego też powodu mieszkają na najwyższym drzewie w okolicy i tam wymieniają się swoją poezją. Waszym zadaniem będzie stworzenie wiersza, który shejtuje miłość jak najbardziej się da. Pamiętajcie tylko, żeby miał w sobie prehistoryczne klimaty. Najlepszy wiersz napisał Kretes102. #6 - O MATKU! KOSMICI Na pobliskich polach wylądował statek kosmiczny. Znajdujący się w nim Kretoni pragną poznać przeszłość i porozmawiać z tutejszymi bywalcami. Nie wiedzą tylko jak zagadać i boją się ich reakcji. Dlatego waszym zadaniem będzie stworzenie monologu, który wygłosicie na jednym ze spotkań mieszkańców wioski. Za pomocą swoich słów, macie przekonać lokalną społeczność, że kosmici są wśród nas i wcale nie są groźni. Najlepsze przemówienie napisał olexo2. #7 - Stone Factor Ta konkurencja zakłada, że rzeczywiście potraficie śpiewać. Wasze zdolności wokalne zostaną sprawdzone przez kółko starszych pań, modlących się do wielkiego legendarnego kamienia, który był tutaj przed wszystkimi. Tematyka: Piosenka prehistoryczna. Jedyną piosenkę zaśpiewał Autor8. #8 - Prehistoryczna kuchnia Tutejszy kucharz zorganizował konkurs na najbardziej unikalne, wyróżniające się danie. Konkurencja jest na tyle ciekawa, że można używać jedynie przedmiotów, które znajdziecie we wiosce. Najlepszą potrawę zrobił Doktor. #9 - Prehistoryczny straszak Okoliczne przedszkole - pod patronatem "Kamiennych Czubków", zorganizowało konkurs na najstraszniejszą historyjkę do opowiadania przy ognisku. Ma ona przerazić przede wszystkim przerazić dzieci uczęszczające do tejże placówki edukacyjno-wychowawczej. Jesteście jeszcze w formie po ostatnich creepypastach, czyż nie? Żadna pasta nie została oceniona. #10 - Rewolucja prehistoryczna Konkurs typowo dla wynalazców. Konieczne jest stworzenie środku transportu, który zrewolucjonizuje dotychczasowe poruszanie się po okolicy. Ma być typowo prehistoryczny. Najlepszy projekt zrobił Z. Art. Ranking #Czarnoksiężnik - 8060 #Autor8 - 5.400 #Kretes102 - 5920 #Z. Art - 4950 #Doktor - 4110 prapiesos #olexo2 - 2760 #dawid6 - 2200 #Mątek - 960 Viva la Revolución! thumb|left|Viva la Rexolución! Uczestnicy *Czarnoksiężnik - Jacques Noire *Z. Art - Carlo Maria Buonaparte *Doktor - Dokhtor Doktohrę *Autor8 - Auteur *Kretes102 - Joël De La Croix-Fontaine *Api - Abigail Moulin *olexo2 - Olekteu de Lexcuon Fabuła Paryż, rok 1789. Król jest coraz mniej lubiany. Lud chce nowych rządów, nowego ustroju. Wszyscy uczestniczy zostali połączeni w pary, a pary muszą wybrać jedne z dwóch stronnictw: *króla *Napoleona *Robespierre Rewolucje zacznie para, która zdobędzie najwięcej sojuszników. Wybrańcami okazali się olexo2 i Kretes102, którzy wprowadzili rządy Robespierra. Wkrótce jednak krwawy wódz zginął pod gilotyną, a król z kolej nie zginął. Uciekł do Argentyny, gdzie zaczął hodować buraki. Dożył 112 lat i doczekał się kilkudziesiętoosobowej rodziny. Konkurencje #1. Phidias de l'ironie To zadanie polega na stworzeniu posągu, rzeźby, pomnika, przedstawiającego karykaturę Króla. Autor dzieła może odnieść się do jego wyglądu, historycznych wydarzeń, poglądów i innych z nimi związanych. Najlepszą rzeźbę zrobił Kretes102. #2. Affiche De Révolution Zrób plakat, transparent i cokolwiek w tym stylu, co nakłoni lokalną społeczność do rewolucji. Najlepszy cokolwiek w tym stylu zrobili Kretes102 i Czarnoksiężnik #3. Nous Sommes Mignon A to z kolei praca dla tych, bardziej interesujących się modą. Jeśli stworzysz ładną kreację, ściśle adekwatną do epoki i ubierzesz w nią jakiegoś modela, zyskasz poparcie u arystokracji, a w szczególności arystokratek. Jedyną kreacje zrobił Kretes102. #4. Victoires de Poésie A to zadanie dla mistrzów pióra. Chodzi o stworzenie wiersza, który ukaże się w jutrzejszym dzienniku. Oczywiście, tematyka rewolucyjna. Najlepszy wiersz zrobił Czarnoksiężnik. #5. Faites Quelque Chose De Savoureux To zadanie bardziej dla osób lubiących gotować. Chodzi o stworzenie poprawy, która będzie jednocześnie smaczna i jednocześnie będzie mieć wygląd czegoś, wyśmiewającego politykę władcy, a możliwe że nawet i każącej mu skończyć ze sobą. Zarówno danie Czarnoksiężnika jak i Kretesa otrzymało równy podziw ludności. #6. Discours de Gloire To zadanie ma na celu stworzenie przemowy, którą nakłonicie społeczność do rewolucji. Najlepszą przemowę napisał Autor8. #7. Chanson de l' Révolutionnaire A tutaj chodzi o pieśń skłaniającą do rewolucji. Kretes102 wygrał tą konkurencje. Z. Art próbował wcisnąć wszystkim kłamstwo, że on napisał obecny hymn Francji. Nabrało się na to 10 osób, który wybudziły się tego dnia ze śpiączki. #8. La Machine de Destruction W tym zadaniu chodzi o stworzenie maszyny, pozwalającej na masowe mordowanie wrogów politycznych. Oczywiście konkurencja cieszyła się największą popularnością. Najlepszą zrobił Czarnoksiężnik. #9. Vision El Tommorow. Kraj pogrążony głodem i niezbyt przyjaznymi warunkami marzy każdego dnia o lepszym jutrze. Poszukiwany jasnowidz, który powie jak wygląda przyszłość, albo i.. skłamie. To już dowolna kwestia ^^ Najlepszą przepowiednie wziął napisał Czarnoksiężnik. #10. Arcy Chef-d'œuvre To zadanie polega na stworzeniu arcydzieła malarskiego, które skłoni miłośników sztuki do bezgranicznego popierania twojej osoby. Nie musi mieć w sobie motywów rewolucyjnych. Jedyną potrawę zrobił Kretes102. Ranking W sojusznikach: #Kretes102 - 13 290 #Czarnoksiężnik - 9 270 #Autor8 - 5 650 #Z. Art - 3 290 #Doktor - 1 240 #olexo2 - 800 Piramidalna Paranoja thumb|Piramidalna paranoja Uczestnicy *Doktor - Doktores Doktor *Mątek - Mødre Cleopatra *Autor8 - Amonian Autorian Ahmed *Czarnoksiężnik - Blakmodan VI *Z. Art - Mojżesz *Kretes102 - Azar II Schpech *olexo2 - Olorys Lethot *Api - Apopi Nutiri Fabuła Faraon i Królowa Kuropatwa padli ofiarą spisku złego kapłana, który podporządkował społeczeństwo egipskie. Plotki mówią, że pomogło mu w tym bóstwo śmierci i zemsty. Kleofas, brat Kuropatwy, uratował parę królewską. Celem bohaterów jest przekupienie strażników piramidy i zamordowanie złego kapłana. Apopi Nutiri zdobyła najwięcej pieniędzy i to ona zabiła kapłana. Kapłanowi nie pomogło żadne bóstwo. Tak czy inaczej, Faraon i Kuropatwa wrócili do Egiptu i rządzili długie lata. Konkurencje #1. Top Mummy Lokalni fanatycy sztywnych stworzeń urządzili konkurs na najładniejszą kreację dla mumii. Organizatorzy zakładają, jednak, że uczestnicy konkurencji przyniosą denata właśnie ze sobą. Nikt nic nie zrobił... #2. God Maker Wrogie kapłanom stronnictwo fanatyków pragnie stworzyć parodię egipskiego boga, który będzie zarówno straszny, będzie miał potężną moc, a także będzie mógł w największym omówieniu "skopać im wszystkim tyłki". Płacą całkiem dużą sumę, więc jest to z pewnością propozycja godna uwagi. Wymagany jest opis i wygląd stworzonego boga. Najlepszego boga zrobił olexo2. #3. Pan się wymieni. A ta konkurencja umożliwia wystawienie lokalnego straganu niedaleko Nilu. Możliwe jest wystawienie jedynie trzech przedmiotów. Zadbajcie również o wygląd waszego stoiska i pamiętajcie, żeby w jego tle znajdowała się również wasza postać z avatara. Ma to być środkiem zapobiegającym kradzieżom. Najlepszy stragan zrobił olexo2. #4. Kolejna plaga egipska To zadanie zakłada, że jesteście prorokami i widzieliście kolejną z egipskich plag, która zdecydowanie zaszkodzi lokalnemu społeczeństwu. Dajcie się ponieść wyobraźni i przestraszcie kapłanów. Podajcie również sposób walki z tą zarazą, a otrzymacie zasłużoną pensję. Jedyną plagę zrobiła Api. #5. Hymn Pochwalny Pokaż lokalnym kapłanom jak bardzo religijną osobą jesteś. Ułóż jakiś poemat, który w przyszłości będzie mogło recytować tutejsze społeczeństwo, podczas modlitwy do jakiegoś boga. Nikt nic nie zrobił... #6. Piramida To zadanie zakłada, że jesteście budowniczymi. Konieczne będzie stworzenie piramidy, która stanie się najpiękniejszą w całym Egipcie. Jedyną piramidę zdobył Doktor. #7. Statek Boga Ra Lubicie tworzyć statki? Też tak myślałam. Mam dla was ofertę współpracy z... lokalnym świrem, który twierdzi, że miał wizję, z której to Bóg Ra rozbija się swoim statkiem o jedną z przybrzeżnych piramid. Bardzo go ona przejęła i zamierza wybudować mu nowy statek. Może zaoferować naprawdę baardzo dużo złota. Jedyny statek zrobiła Api. #8. Egipska Kuchnia. To zadanie zakłada, że jesteście mistrzami kuchni. Mając do dyspozycji rzeczy typowe dla Egiptu z lat starożytnych, stwórzcie kulinarne arcydzieło, którymi zajadać się będą na wieczerzy lokalni kapłani. Nikt nic nie zrobił... #9. To może coś zaśpiewamy? No właśnie. Konkurs organizowany przez lokalne stronnictwo fanów poezji śpiewanej. Pamiętajcie tylko o klimatach typowo adekwatnych do Epoki w jakiej się znajdujemy ^^ Nikt nic nie zrobił... #10. Rzeźba A oto zadanie, które zakłada, że w przyszłości moglibyście spotkać Fidiasza i innych jego pokroju. Konieczne będzie stworzenie rzeźby, która będzie albo symbolem kultu danego egipskiego boga, przedstawieniem sytuacji politycznej państwa, czymś śmiesznym, albo czymś zupełnie innym, jednakże charakterystycznym dla klimatów Starożytnego Egiptu. Najlepszą rzeźbę zrobiła Api. #11. PPP-Pe Czyli Piramidalna Paranoja Potworiady - Paradajs Edyszyn. Hubert pragnie was zaprosić jutro, na godzinę 16. Wszyscy którzy się zapisali (Autor8, Izzy, Api, olexo2, Kacper98, Z. Art, Kretes102 i Mątek) dostali 1000 punktów. Ranking #Api - 15600 #olexo2 - 9500 #Autor8 - 5800 #Doktor - 5100 #Mątek - 2200 #Kacper98, Izzy, Kretes102, Z. Art - 1000 FIIames of War thumb|left|FIIames of War Uczestnicy *Doktor - Dokthorę Dokthrański *Autor8 - Avthorses FNurngergirn *Z. Art - Gedałe Fajnsztyk *Czarnoksiężnik - Hans Schwarz *Kretes102 - Afric Cohenschmidt *olexo2 - Olektean Leques. *Api - Anna Pszczoła Fabuła Warszawa, rok 1945. Pewien jasnowidz przepowiedział bliski koniec wojny. Odkrył również, który oddział zabije wodza nazistów. Osoby, które mu uwierzyły zapragnęły zdobyć rozgłos, sławę, aby uczestniczyć w tym świętym przedsięwzięciu. Teoria Jasnowidza zaciekawiła również Niemców, którzy po latach walk w Polsce, stwierdzili że to co robią nie ma żadnego sensu. Również i oni pragną położyć kres erze śmierci i zniszczenia Zadaniem bohaterów jest zdobycie jak największego rozgłosu, by oddział wziął go do swoich szeregów (jednemu żołnierzowi ma zostać zrobiona krzywda przed Warszawą). Wybór ostatecznie padł na Api i Kretesa (potrzeba było jednak dwóch żołnierzy, gdyż jasnowidz nie przewidział, że na drugiego spadnie z nieba kowadło). Konkurencje #1. Konspiracja. To zadanie ma na celu stworzenie zwykłego, gazetowego artykułu, pisanego w języku konspiracyjnym. Najlepszy artykuł napisał Kretes102. #2. Poetycko o Wojnie. To zadanie ma na celu stworzenie wiersza, który skłoni do refleksji na temat wojny. Najlepsze wiersze napisali Api i Kretes102. #3. Podrobione Dokumenty W tym zadaniu konieczne będzie stworzenie nowej, fałszywej tożsamości. Mistrzowie podrabiania dokumentów, do boju ^^ Najlepsze podróbki zrobili Kretes102 i Z. Art. #4. Strategia To zadanie bardziej dla strategów. Musicie się wykazać zdolnościami przywódczymi i stworzyć strategię ataku partyzanckiego, na dowolny budynek należący do nazistów. Najlepszą strategie wymyślił Z. Art. #5. Piosenka Patriotyczna Zadanie zakłada że umiecie śpiewać i jesteście oryginalni w wymyślaniu tekstu. Tak więc stwórzcie dzieło poezji śpiewanej, które ku pokrzepieniu serc, będzie dodawać nadziei Polakom Nikt nic nie zrobił... #6. Karykatura To zadanie ma wyśmiać dwóch wielkich dyktatorów drugiej wojny. Stwórzcie więc karykatury Hitlera i Stalina. Najlepszą karykaturę zrobiła Api. #7. Wybuchowa potrawa. To zadanie zakłada, że jesteście przebiegli. Macie stworzyć potrawę, która zrobi krzywdę Niemcom podczas ich uczty. Najlepszą potrawę zrobiła Api. #8. Sprytny jak Lis. W największym omówieniu: chodzi o stworzenie potrawy, rzeczy, czy czegokolwiek w tym stylu, która wyśmiewa ideologie nazistowskie. Ii... wciśnięcie tego Niemcom. Najlepszą potrawę zrobiła Api. #9. Bojowy pojazd Z dostępnych składników stwórzcie jakąś potężną machinę, która zrewolucjonizuje siłę polskiej armii. Najlepszą machinę zrobił Czarnoksiężnik. #10. Guernica 2.0 Artysta symboliczny poszukiwany. Macie wykazać się inteligencją malarską niczym sam Picasso i macie stworzyć coś, co wyrazi smutek i niesprawiedliwość wynikające z wojny, bez używania wyrazistych jej symbolów. Rysujcie że tak powiem abstrakcją. Najlepszy symbol zrobił Kretes102. Ranking #Api - 25 300 #Kretes102 - 23 300 #Czarnoksiężnik - 8 500 #Doktor - 7 400 +darmowa przepustka na badanie psychiatryczne #Z. Art - 11 800 #Autor8 - 2 800 Kategoria:Konkursy Kategoria:2014 Kategoria:Twórczość Dizla Kategoria:2015